Tarot
by SamuraiGamer
Summary: After receiving a cryptic message, Dante is thrust into a new world, in order to save his own world. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content later chapters. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Lately my interest in Tarot cards has risen, so I decided to do a story revolving around Tarot cards. This story will be a mix between Devil May cry and various fantasy elements.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns the the rights to Devil May Cry and all associated characters, however any other characters are of my own creation.**

**Chapter 1**

**Since banishing his brother to the underworld, life has never been better for Dante. Devil may cry was booming with business. All this success turned Dante into a local celebrity, and along with the success came all the excess that followed. Needless to say Dante rarely slept alone. Dante's business partner, Lady did what she could to keep Dante in line. In fact if it wasn't for Lady, Dante would never be on schedule. She also handled the paper work as well as the bills. Dante loved to spend money, not keep track of it. Life was good.**

_**March 7th**_

**It was a slow night at Devil May Cry. In fact, the entire week was pretty uninteresting. Dante sat at his desk and twirled ivory in his right hand. He kicked his feet up and sighed. He grabbed a black cell phone off the desk and flipped it open.**

"**Big City Pizza, What can we getcha?"**

"**Yeah this is Dante. I need a large pepperoni pizza."**

"**Alright Dante, we will get that out to you ASAP."**

**Dante clipped the phone shut and set it back down on his desk. He tilted his head back.**

"**Hey Lady!" Dante shouted.**

**Lady emerged from an office on the second floor and peered over the balcony.**

"**What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now."**

"**I ordered a pizza, you want some?"**

"**What kind?" Lady said as she leaned over the balcony.**

"**Pepperoni." **

"**Yeah sure, don't bug me until it gets here. I gotta finish this paperwork." Lady did a 180 and walked back into the office, shutting the door behind her.**

**Dante leaned forward in his chair. "God what stick is up her ass today?"**

**Dante heard the door upstairs open and Lady shouted from the door way, "What did you just say?"**

"**Nothing." **

**Lady huffed and went back into the office, and slammed the door shut.**

**10 minutes passed, until Dante heard a knock at the front door.**

"**Hey Lady, pizza's here."**

**Dante approached the front door and opened it. Standing there was a greasy teenager in a blue uniform holding a pizza box.**

"**Alright thats gonna be $10.21, there man."**

**Dante grabbed the box and glared at the young man. "Tell the boss to put it on my tab."**

**The kid looked confused but just shook his head and turned around. Dante watched as he took a few steps forward then stopped. **

"**Hold on kid, I forget to give you your tip." Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. The kid didn't move. "Hey kid, are you deaf or something?" The kid slowly turned around, but something wasn't right. The kid was shaking uncontrollably and blood was leaking out the corners of his mouth. Dante looked down and saw the arrow embedded in his stomach. Dante looked on in shock as the kid dropped to his knees and then fell on his face, dead. Dante looked up to see a troop of a dozen or more demons, four of them were wielding bows. All four of them pulled back on their strings and unleashed a barrage of arrows. Dante reacted quickly slamming the door shut, hearing the arrows impact the heavy wooden door.**

"**Hey Dante, is that the pizza?" Lady called out from the second floor.**

"**We gotta bigger problem." Dante said as a demon crashed through the window, with a large sickle in his hand. The troop of demons then crashed through the door. "Thats the problem." Dante quickly ran to his desk and leaped over it, grabbing rebellion off a shelf. A demon followed close behind, leaping over the wooden desk. Dante quickly slashed the creature, causing it to disintegrate into a pile of sand. **

"**Dante!" Lady came running down the stairs with Kalina Ann. A demon tried to attack, but Lady quickly countered with the an upward slash, destroying the demon. Dante grabbed both ebony and ivory from his desk and went to work, killing five of the ugly bastards with successive shots. **

"**Dante, Get down!" Lady shouted. Dante ducked, and watched an arrow scream overhead, hitting the bookshelf. Lady lifted the Kalina Ann to her shoulder and fired a rocket. The shell rocketed across the lobby and hit demon, sending the demon flying out the building. A few seconds later a concussive bang rattled through the night.**

"**Good shot, now watch how the big boys do it." Dante leaped out from behind his desk, and cut down four demons in less than five seconds. All four collapsed to piles of sand. The lobby went silent.**

**Lady went over to Dante. "You alright?"**

"**Not a scratch on me." Dante turned to Lady, when a ear piercing shriek. Dante and Lady turned to see a demon running full speed at them with a scythe raised high.**

"**Shit!" Dante shouted as he reached for rebellion, but before he could react, an arrow pierced into the desk behind them. The demon staggered for a brief moment before collapsing into sand. **

"**What the hell?" Lady questioned as she studied the arrow. Dante went to the door and looked out into the night. Nothing and nobody was around. Dante scratched his head and asked, "Where the hell did that arrow come from?"**

"**I don't know, but you should take a look at this." Lady turned and held up an envelope. Dante grabbed the envelope from her hand and looked at it. The front of the envelope read _"DANTE". _Dante looked up at lady, who just shrugged. She sat on the desk as Dante tore the paper envelope open. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and quickly read it over.**

"**Whats it say?"**

"**Listen to this: _Dante, your assistance is needed as soon as possible. Come to the edge of the forest on the edge of the city at midnight tomorrow night. Come alone. Again this is urgent. _Looks like some one needs my help." Dante said as he folded up the piece of paper.**

"**Yeah, but why would they want to meet you by the forest. That place is a hotbed for demon activity. This doesn't sound right, not right at all." Lady said as she slid off the desk. "Plus they want you to go alone. I know you are smarter than this Dante." Lady folded her arms across her chest.**

**Dante scratched his chin, "They said it was urgent. Plus if they pay me, then who can argue with that?"**

**Lady shook her head and scoffed. She turned to walk away. Dante called out. "Lady wait." She turned back to Dante, with the same scorning face. "I'll sleep on it, alright." Lady nodded as Dante walked over to one of the piles of sand and pulled the pizza box out from it. He blew the sand off and looked at Lady. "Alright, lets eat."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: On a personal note, I hated writing this chapter. I used this as a filler between events, but I still cringed while writing it. Feel free to bash this one, but I promise to pick it up next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dante awoke the next morning, to the sound of clanging coming from the kitchen. Dante slowly rolled out of bed and winced his eyes at the sunlight peering in through the blinds. He grabbed his balled up black t-shirt from the floor and put it on, along with his pair of black pants that were careless thrown into the corner. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to find Lady making breakfast.**

"**Mornin' sunshine." Lady said sarcastically as she prodded a spatula into a frying pan.**

"**Morning, did you make coffee?" Dante said as he leaned against a cabinet, still half asleep.**

"**Sure did. You got legs, put 'em to good use." Lady said as she pointed to the coffee pot in the corner on the counter top.**

**Dante slowly plodded over to the coffee pot and pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet. He slowly poured the black coffee into the cup then walked back over to the table. Dante liked his coffee black. The newspaper was sitting on their, and Dante tore off any useless sections, until he reached the sports. He scanned over the baseball scores from the night before, until he heard Lady.**

"**Did you think about it?" Lady asked, not moving her eyes from the eggs sizzling in the pan.**

"**Huh?" Dante muttered, face buried in the paper.**

"**About the note last night." Lady said with some scorn in her voice, as she turned to Dante.**

"**Oh yeah, It seemed pretty flimsy, so I think I'll just stay in tonight." Dante said, as he continued to mull over the scores.**

"**Good." Lady said as she returned to her eggs. **

**Dante continued to sip his coffee and read the paper until, Lady came over to the table carrying two plates with eggs and toast. She set one in front of Dante and then sat down at the other end of the table. Dante folded the paper and looked at his eggs intently. He grabbed the salt and pepper in the middle of the table, pouring generous amounts of both over his eggs. **

**Lady looked up from her plate and sneered at him, "You want some eggs with your salt?"**

**Dante looked up from his plate and glared at her. He cut up his eggs and took a couple bites before setting his fork and knife down. "I was thinking about going shopping today, you wanna come with?"**

**Lady swallowed her food, "Nah, I got other work to do around here, plus I gotta see if I can get you some work. We haven't had a caller in a few days."**

"**Well, since Virgil has been gone, demon activity has been down a lot." Dante said before shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth.**

"**Could be." Lady said as she prodded her eggs with a fork.**

**The rest of the breakfast was mostly filled with silence. Dante finished eating his last piece of toast, washing it down with the remaining coffee. Dante stood up and left the table, leaving his plate and utensils behind. As he walked away, Lady muttered under her breath, "Lazy asshole."**

**Dante walked up stairs and took a shower, brushed his teeth, all the usual morning activities. Dante retreated to his room and got dressed in his usual attire. He then grabbed his trademark, red coat from the closet and put it on. As he was about to exit the room, he dug into his pocket and found the note from the previous night. He read it over again, and then scratched his chin. Satisfied, he folded the note and put it back into his pocket and went downstairs. After saying bye to Lady, Dante went to garage and got onto his motor cycle. He grabbed a pair of goggles from a bag on the side and slid them on. He turned the key and the bike roared to life. Dante have the bike gas, and sped out of the garage like a bat out of hell. Once he reached the city, he dodged between slow moving cars, and raced in and out of side streets. A jack knifed semi truck, blocked an up coming road.**

**Dante let out a smirk, "This is where the fun begins."**

**Dante let off the gas a little and put the bike down, almost parallel to the pavement and slid clear under the trailer, before righting the bike and taking off again. He soon reached his destination.**

_**Big Mikes Clothing Outlet**_

**Dante pulled up along the curb and shut down the bike. He slung the goggles off and threw them into the side bag, before setting the anti theft device on his bike.**

"**Can never be too safe..." Dante muttered under his breath.**

**Dante walked into the store, to the sound of the standard bell chime. A man standing at the counter swung around.**

"**Dante, my old friend, how are you doin'?" A balding man asked.**

"**Pretty good Mike, and yourself?" Dante asked.**

"**Eh, cant complain. Business has been slow as shit however. Hey but I can always count on you as a customer." Mike said with a chuckle.**

**Mike was a man in his mid 40's. He was well dressed, but had a major bald spot running right down the middle of his head. He also had a noticeable beer gut, but kept it covered in his buttoned up shirt.**

"**So, what 'cha looking for today?" Mike asked as he leaned against the counter.**

"**I'm just browse for now, but I'm thinking about getting a new pair of boots." **

"**Alright, well you know where everything is, and if you got any questions just ask." Mike said as he turned back to whatever it was he was doing.**

"**Thanks Mike." Dante began walking around the store, shuffling through shelves of heavy metal t-shirts, retro t-shirts, various other items. He walked over to another shelf and examined the leather boots they had. He pulled down a pair and examined them intently, keeping note of the slots on the sides of the boots.**

"**These are perfect for my knives." Dante found a pair in his size and walked up to the counter. **

**Mike swung back around, "Find something you like?"**

"**Yup." Dante set the boots and the counter and Mike rung them.**

"**Alright, that will be $110.75." **

**Dante dug into his coat pocket and produced a $100 dollar bill and a $50 dollar bill. He handed them to Mike and grabbed his boots off the counter. "Keep the change mike."**

**Mike looked confused as he shot glances between Dante and the almost 40 dollars in change he held in his hand. "You sure?"**

"**Yeah, man, its alright." Dante said with a shrug.**

"**You are too kind Dante." **

"**All in a days work. I will see you later." Dante and Mike shook hands, before Dante walked back out to his bike. Dante threw the boots into his side bag and pulled the goggles out. He turned the bike back on and roared away from the curb. Dante got back the Devil May Cry a short time later and spent the rest of the day in mediocrity.**

_**11:30pm**_

**Dante sat in his office and twirled tapped a pencil against his desk, when the door opened and Lady popped her in. She let out a yawn before talking, "Hey, I'm gonna be going to bed."**

"**Alright."**

**Lady paused, "Dante..."**

"**Yeah?" Dante looked up from his desk.**

"**Thanks for reconsidering that ridiculous proposal." **

**Dante nodded, "Alright, well, you have a good night."**

**Lady yawned again, "Yeah, you to."**

**Lady shut the door, and Dante stopped taping his pencil and listened closely. He heard another door open and shut. Dante stood up from his chair and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a slip of paper and jotted something down on it. He walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room and opened it. Inside, lay numerous swords and knives. He grabbed Cerberus from the inside of the door and hooked it to his belt. He grabbed Agni and Rudra as well and slid them into sheaths on his back. He then knelt down and pulled open a drawer, revealing two guns. They resembled Ebony and Ivory but with a chrome luster to them. **

**Dante picked up both guns and examined them, "Time to break 'em in." He slid them into holsters inside of his coat. He went to stand up before he looked at another drawer and opened it. Inside, Beowulf gleamed. Dante picked up the gauntlets and slid them over his fists and watched as them glowed brightly with energy, but soon the glow faded.**

"**Don't worry old friend, you will see combat soon."**

**Dante stood up and quietly closed the cabinets. He grabbed the piece of paper off the desk and walked over to the door, slowly opening it to not make a noise. Dante crept out of his office, trying to avoid banging his weapons against anything. The stairs worried Dante, hoping they wouldn't creek. Luckily, they didn't. Once on the lower level, Dante walked over to the desk and laid the note down and grabbed Rebellion, sliding it into a sheath on his side. He slowly walked out the front door and out to his motorcycle. He secured everything and revved the bike to life and peeled away.**

**In Lady's bedroom, she was in the middle of trying to fall asleep, when she heard Dante's bike. She sprung out of bed, thinking someone was stealing the motorcycle. She darted out of her room into and ran into Dante's office, but found nobody. She stopped and thought for moment.**

"**He Didn't......" She ran downstairs to find rebellion missing and a note sitting on the desk. She picked it up and read it.**

_**Sorry, Lady**_

**Dante**

**Lady crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground. "That lying bastard."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dante speed down streets in the city on his motor cycle. Few cars remained on the road, in an unusually quiet night. Dante quickly darted between these cars with ease, as he burned rubber. Before Dante knew it, He had reached the city limits and the forest was coming up quickly. Dante let off the gas and came to a quick stop. Dante shut off the bike and set the anti-theft device. He looked around for the person he was to meet, but nobody was around.**

"**Damn it, maybe Lady was right." Dante thought out loud as he walked around. He went back to his bike, until he noticed something attached to a tree, straight ahead of him. Dante approached and noticed it was a note. He pulled the note off the tree and read.**

_**Dante,**_

_**Follow the path until you reach the end. You will know when you have reached the end.**_

**Dante cocked an eyebrow at the note, before crumbling it up and shoving it into his pocket. He reached into his coat and pulled ebony and ivory from their holsters, before starting into the woods. The tangles of bushes and trees, made for the ominous scene. The moon and stars only added to the ambiance, causing the plants to cast shadows. The scene would frighten even the hardest individual to the bone, but not Dante. Dante had scene much worse, and far more horrifying things then trees. He crept around, as if he was walking on egg shells, keeping his pistols at the ready, in case of a surprise. When he thought he might be walking forever, Dante saw something through the tangled mess of foliage. When he reached a clearing, he saw what it was.**

**A tent. Not big enough to be a circus tent, but not exactly small either. Dante looked at it with confusion.**

"**What the fuck is this?" Bright lights illuminated from inside, casting more shadows into the surroundings. Dante approached with caution, his guns both held high. He parted the entrance flips and walked inside. The inside, resembled a fortune tellers booth. The light that illuminated was from a number of candles that were placed around, emitting an over strong, almost nauseating aroma of lavender. A large round table sat in the middle of the area, with a black cloth draped over the top of it. A large black candle sat in the middle, but this one looked brand new. Dante scratched his head, and turned around, getting ready to leave, until a voice called out.**

"**I'm glad you have arrived, Dante."**

**Dante spun 180 degrees and with pistols drawn, but nothing was in front of him.**

"**Who's there?" Dante scanned the area with nothing moving. However, nothing was said by the voice and nobody showed themselves. Growing more frustrated, Dante called out "Show yourself, or I will find you myself and blow your fucking head off."**

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such aggression." A curtain on the other side of the tent opened, and a cloaked figure emerged. "That will not win you any points, Dante." **

"**Who the fuck are you?" Dante said with anger as he held his pistols, aiming to the figures head.**

"**Have a seat." The cloaked figure gestured to the chair in front of Dante, before walking over to the corner of the room, to some kind of stove.**

**Dante pulled the chair out and slowly sat down, not taking his eye or aim off of the figure. The figure began pouring liquid from a tea pot into two cups. **

"**Would you like sugar with your tea?" The figure asked, but Dante said nothing. "I guess that is a no." The figure replied, before walking over to the table in the middle of the room with the cups on a tray. The figure set one down in front of Dante, who kept his gaze focused, not wanting to give this one a chance to strike. The figure set the tray aside, and sat down across the table with their cup of tea. **

"**Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, how about I tell you why I asked for your assistance." **

"**How about you tell me who you are, and why I should give two shits about your cause." Dante said as he held Ivory in the air, pointing at the middle of the figures head. **

**The figured snickered, before lifting its hands up and grasping the sides of the hood. Dante's finger twitched on the trigger, and his other hand was on Ebony in his lap. He was prepared for a fight. The figured slowly pulled the hood away from its head. What happened next surprised Dante, so much so that he dropped Ivory on the table. **

**The figure wasn't a demon. It was human. A woman. **

**The woman, pulled down the hood to her shoulders and flipped her blond hair over her shoulders. Dante slid Ivory off the table and into his lap. "Better?" The woman asked. **

"**Alright, well?" Dante asked as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded, a look of scorn still ever present on his face.**

"**I have called you here today because where I am from, we have a serious problem."**

"**You don't sound like you are from the city. You should know I only take work inside the city limits." Dante said as he picked up his cup and took a drink. The liquid had a mint flavor but a bitter after taste.**

"**You don't understand, I am not from the city......Nor am I from outside of the city."**

"**Excuse Me?" Dante leaned for and placed both hands on the table.**

"**I am not from this world." The lady said as she folded her hands on the table.**

"**Look, babe, there is only two worlds, this one and the underworld. And frankly I could give a damn about the underworld."**

**The lady shook her head and sipped her tea, before talking. "No, I am not from the underworld. I am from a world, you nor anyone in this land would even know about. Just hear me out." **

**Dante held his hand up and shook his head, "Look, lady I'm not interested in saving your world, cause to be frank, you don't look like you are gonna pay me. So you know what, I think I'm gonna take me leave. Granted I've got a whole other problem waiting for me when I get back, but thats a different story. You have a good night." Dante said sarcastically as he stood up and holstered his guns. He was getting ready to leave, when the blond woman called to him.**

"**Dante, If you aren't going to do it for my world, do it for the sake of your world!"**

**Dante stopped in his tracks, just as he reached the entrance/exit to the tent. He turned on the balls of his feet and glared at the woman.**

"**I beg your pardon?" Dante said with a cocked eyebrow.**

"**Your world has just as much stake in this, as mine does." The woman said with grave concern on her face and voice. **

**Dante thought for a moment, before walking back to the table. He finished off the minty tea, before folding his arms and leaning back again. Dante knew deep down inside that he couldn't resist a beautiful woman in need of help. "I'm listening." **

**The woman reached into a pocket and produced a book of matches and lit the candle in the center of the table. She took a deep breath, before talking. **

"**Over a millennium ago, the world I come from was ruled by a fierce group of 23 warlords known as The Guardians. 16 of them served in the outskirts of the land. 2 of them guarded the gate to the great city. 4 of them guarded the city itself. And one ruled them all. They ruled for 500 years, without opposition. That was until a great warrior, we refer to him as Rygra, stood up for the people and fought the guardians and defeated each one of them. He then imprisoned them in these cards." The lady pulled a deck of cards from her pockets and handed them to Dante. He examined them, before setting them down in confusion.**

"**These are Tarot cards. But why are they blank?" **

"**These were the prisons that held the guardians. But they were released recently."**

"**How?" Dante asked as he slid the cards back to the woman.**

"**We don't know, but they have returned to power to my world. And if they succeed in their goal, your world will be in trouble. There only goal is to control the universe by any means necessary. Slavery, death, famine, war, all will become a constant in your world."**

**Dante didn't say a word, only nodding his head as the information.**

**The woman picked up the deck of cards. "All the guardians are unique. They possess powers that you have not yet been exposed to." She fanned the cards out on the table. She pointed to cards in succession, reading off their names. "The Fool, The Magician, The High Priestess, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, Strength, The Hermit, The Wheel of Fortune, The Hanged Man, Temperance, The Tower, The Sun, The Moon, and The Star all guard the land, and imprison or kill anyone who crosses them. The Emperor and The Empress guard the gate to the Great City. The Devil, Death, Justice, and Judgment guard the city itself. The World controls them all."**

"**I don't understand, why can't I just go into the city and kill the World?" Dante asked.**

"**The world feeds off the power of his guardians. He will only be weak enough when you defeat them all."**

"**Of course, nothing is ever that easy." Dante said with sarcasm.**

**She reached inside of her cloak and produced a scroll. She unrolled it, resembling a map, but only half was shown.**

"**This is the map of my world. When you get to the other side, you will meet someone that will give you the other half of the map."**

**She rolled it back up and handed it to Dante, along with the blank deck of cards.**

"**Are you ready, Dante?"**

**Dante paused and mulled it over for a moment. "So let me get this straight, I go to this world, defeat these guardians and put them back in these cards?"**

"**Thats the idea."**

**Dante scratched his head. "How do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know you aren't just sending me to some other world so you and people you know can take over in my absence?"**

"**Let me answer that question, with a question."**

"**Go ahead."**

**She looked at the amulet around Dante's neck. "Where did you get the amulet?"**

**Dante squinted, confused by her question. "This was given to me when I was a child, by my mother and father."**

"**Do you remember the warrior that imprisoned the guardians?"**

"**Whats that gotta do with this?"**

"**His name was Rygra, but we also know him by another name....Sparda."**

**Dante's eye widened in shock. "Did you just say Sparda?"**

"**Your Father."**

**Dante's world was thrown into confusion. He knew his dad fought demons in the underworld, but we never knew about this. It made him hate his father even more, knowing that his father was a great warrior, but how he never was there for him. He can save worlds and bring down mighty empires, but not change his kids diaper. Dante then realized, this was his chance. His chance to prove he was an equal warrior to his father. No not equal, better. To come out from under his shadow, and become the name that they remember.**

"**So Dante, will you accept this?"**

**Dante stood up from his chair, a look of anger ever present on his face. He stuck the cards into his pocket and the map into his coat. He adjusted everything, and looked at the woman. "Lets do this."**

**The lady walked over to the curtain that she came out of and began uttering a strange chant. Dante couldn't understand anything coming from the strange dialect. Soon, a bright light began glowing from the behind the curtain. Dante walked over, and the lady threw open the sheet. The bright light emitting from it nearly blinded Dante. "By the way, I never did get your name?" **

"**My name is Cyra. Now, Dante, beyond here, your destiny awaits."**

**Dante took a deep breath and stared into the bright abyss. He made sure his weapons were secure, and then moved forward. He stepped into the light, and before he knew it, he was engulfed. I feeling of falling overwhelmed him, but where he was falling to was anyones guess.**


End file.
